narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystalline Lava In The Stormy Woods: Shoji vs Kishin
Kishin Juuninriki was walking under stormy cloud suddenly he senses inhumane chakra coming near him.. "Look, a genin in the woods, at this time of the night,.pretty interesting...." laughed Shoji Kengen as he threw 2 kunai's at Kishin. "What the heck!?" Kishin shouts as he dodges the kunais. "Man! Are you the one with that incredible chakra?" Kishin asks as he takes a kunai from his pocket."In any case, I like storing chakra in seals for future use,....and I also like stealing blood from different Shinobi." Shoji said as climbed a tree. "Oh my God! Are you trying to kill me!? If so, I will defeat you!" Kishin shouts then throws the kunai at Shoji."Try defending this,...." Shoji shouted as he deflected the kunai with his fuma shuriken. Kishin is hit by the shuriken but he becomes liquid, he then grabs the shuriken and runs away from Shoji. Shoji approaches Kishin, and uses Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison, to trap Kishin. Kishin uses Lightning Release: Swift Impact Then leaves the Crystal Prison without leaving a scratch on it. He then throws kunais and shurikens at Shoji."Ypu may think that I am slow but I am not" said Shoji as he used Water Clones to trap Kishin and then used Water Release: Human Marionette Technique, to bang Kishin several times to a nearby tree. "Crap, you've got me!" Then the stormy cloud roars and hits Kishin electrifying himself and the clones. "That hurts! But atleast I escaped! Now! Summoning Technique!" Kishin shouts as smoke appears out of nowhere! "What do you want Kishin?" asks a man with weird voice. "I need you to help me fight this man, Kappa!" Kishins answered Kappa. "Very well, Shadow Clone Technique!". The Shadow clones charges at Shoji then hugs him until they hit a tree. "Lightning Release: Electrifying Spear!" Kishin shouts then throws the spear at the clones electrifying both Shoji and the trees, The place then explodes creating a giganitic fire. "Water Style: Mud Water Wave!" The entire area gets wet and dries fast." You are creating trouble for yourself," Shoji said as he walked towards Kishin, His body was regenerating and the water in the surroundings getting absorbed within his body. "I can't believe I'm going to use this again.. Oh well.. Lightning Release: Electrifying Spear!" Kishin throws it at Shoji then Shoji gets weakened. "Let's go Kappa! Alright! Lightning Release: Lightning Fusion!". They combine into one then uses Lightning Release: Swift Impact. They both punch Shoji in the abdomen then gets back ready for shoji's next attack."Great, let'see you escape this" Shoji laughed and used Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit to trap both Kishin and Kappa. and then used Kengen Style:Vacuum Sphere, to suffocate them. "Release!" Both Kishin and Kappa shouted as they dis-combine. The Crystal then cracks, Kappa uses shadow Clone jutsu and the crystal breaks. Kishin uses Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole! Kappa attacks Shoji,as Shoji tries to dodge Kishin bursts out of the ground from behind Shoji, Shoji then looks at Kishin, Kappa hugs Shoji to keep him from attacking then Kishin punches Shoji then Kishin uses Earth Style: Sharp Tree Swamp to drown Shoji. The place dries up fast then Kishin uses "Lightning Release: Fury Shockwave" at the ground then the entire place explodes due to the impact and created an earthquake. The battlefield is now filled with electricity. "Drat, electricity," Shoji shouted as he used Anti-Summoning Seal, to weaken Kappa. "Kishin, I'm getting sleepy.. I'm leaving now.." "Okay." Kishin replies. Kappa then leaves. "Okay, let the real fight begin!" Kishin said while throwing a lot of electric kunais at Shoji. "You really do know, that metals attract lightning,"Shoji wondered as he threw his fuma shuriken towards the kunai. Shoji appeared behind Kishin and hit his head with his fuma Shuriken, knocking him out. Kishin then explodes revealing that it was one of Kappa's clones using a transformation technique. Kishin throws a smoke bomb at Shoji, "I've lost a lot of chakra, I surrender how 'bout you? But I can still fight." Asks Kishin.Scared are you,........" Shoji said as he appeared in front of Kishin. "Uhmm, a bit? Hehe--" They both throw kunais at eachother."Look's like you are out of chakra, and I am busy,.....theres no point in continuing" Shoji said as he rushed trough the shadows. "Okay, uhmm.. Bye? Okay.." Those were Kishin's last words as he leaves.. 5/18/2012 By Carnaxdude and Jaison Clinton Castelino